


Chess

by CasualCazz



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Angst, Drabble, Other, Underfell Grillby (Undertale), Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 17:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17687876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasualCazz/pseuds/CasualCazz
Summary: Prompt "Losing a bet" for Angst bingo.Consequences come when you lose.





	Chess

“Awh, well look at that. You lost,” Sparks cackled as he gestured to his checkmate. 

Grillby sat there, silently with his mouth agape as his flames simmered to a low yellow. His fingers shook as his stomach sank deeper than the darkest trench, and his mouth felt like it was stuffed with cotton. 

“P-Please… it's all I have…” Grillby begged on his knees, but his pleads fell on deaf ears. 

“Heh, you shouldn't have place your entire restaurant on the line if you weren't prepared to lose our bet,” Sparks laughed as one of his lackeys brought him the deed to Grillbys’.

“The bar is my home! It's my entire life! Take anything else, not that!” his lips quivered.

He imagined himself shivering in the street, his body completely unprotected by the Snowdin snow. He rebuilt everything here, so he wasn't going to let it go without a fight.

“Anything?” Sparky raised his brow. 

Grillby nodded in confirmation, determination steeled in his eyes. 

“Okay,” 

A wave of relief flooded through his soul. He didn't even have time to process the barrel in between his eyes as everything flashed, then went dark. His body slumped to the ground, the lively flames dwindling to ash. 

“People like you disgust me,” Sparky sneered, and tossed the smoking gun on the chess board.


End file.
